I gave my professor a 1-star review on Rate My Professor. This is the terrifying email he sent me after he found it.
After my frightening experience with Professor Torrance this week, I’m thinking of dropping out of college. I’ve never felt so violated in all my life. The memory of being in his class will haunt me forever—I can’t even close my eyes without seeing his face smirking at me in the darkness. This post is my warning to you: never leave a negative review on Rate My Professor. Although the website seems harmless enough, you never know if your professors are lurking on the forum, waiting to retaliate if a student leaves them a bad review. Just like mine. Mr. Torrance’s Biology class started normally enough. He gave lectures, I took notes, and before I knew it August gave way to September. It was while attending his office hours two days before our first test though that his perverse behavior began to surface. Not only did that son of a bitch stare at me in more uncomfortable ways than I can count, but he also had the gall to ask me out. Suffice it to say I stormed out of his office and vowed never to speak to him again. Much to my despair though, he took my rejection personally and failed me on every assignment, despite my quality work. Even worse, he waited until the week before finals to submit my grades, which means that I didn’t know he was going to fail me until last Friday. I know what you’re thinking. I should’ve reported him to the Dean, or at the very least dropped his class. But given my hatred of conflict (and honestly my fear of not being believed) I chose to suffer through his class in silence rather than expose him for the sick old man that he really is. Regardless, I couldn’t let him get away with tanking my GPA without consequence. So I did the only thing that I knew to do: I left him a 1-star review on Rate My Professor detailing his inappropriate behavior and unfair grading practices. Unfortunately, Mr. Torrance somehow found my review and traced it back to me. What follows is the email that he sent me in response: Hello Katie, I’m emailing you in regards to the review you left me on Rate My Professor. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out that was you? I can’t believe you would slander my reputation so shamelessly. I’ve been nothing but kind to you all semester; your words are not only unfair, but downright imbecilic. If you don’t fix this, then I’m going to tell the Dean of Student Affairs that you cheated on my final exam. Understand Katie—I’m a very powerful man. The Deans and I are close. One word from me and they will send you packing. Good luck getting into medical school with an expulsion on your record. In order to avoid this chain of events, not only are you going to delete your ridiculous review, but you are going to reconsider the request I made when you visited me during office hours. Your denial was too hasty; I deserve a second chance. I want to get to know you better, Katie. A lot better. Make the right decision. I will be watching you. ''-Professor Torrance'' The morning after receiving this email, I found a photo of Professor Torrance and I holding hands on my nightstand. This photo was obviously a photo shopped version of my profile picture on Instagram—never once have Professor Torrance and I taken a picture together (nor have we ever held hands). The sick bastard must’ve snuck into my dorm room while I was asleep and left it there. My skin crawls even now at the thought of him hovering over me in the darkness, eyes caressing my sleeping body without restraint. Please tell me. What should I do now? I’m finding it hard not to fall into despair. Every option in front of me seems difficult, and I’m not sure which one to pick. All I know is that Professor Torrance is out there somewhere waiting on my response, fully prepared to respond in kind if I make the wrong one. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta